<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perderme en tí by snowashes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098414">Perderme en tí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes'>snowashes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh, oh, oh, es magia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alguien agárreme que me voy a volver loca, M/M, Magic!AU, Mucha agarradera de manos, Mucho fluff para mi gusto, supernatural!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsurubo Shion solo requería terminar con las formalidades de su relación con Kimata Syoya, el hombre mágico, mago, hechicero, etc., que lo salvo aquella noche de un gato humanoide.</p>
<p>Ó donde Tsurubo Shion y Kimata Syoya no cuentan con un nombre en su relación y tienen una improvisada cita en el mercado mágico de Tokyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh, oh, oh, es magia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perderme en tí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsurubo Shion odiaba pertinentemente las rutinas, aunque sus días estuvieran repletas de ellas.</p>
<p>Su día empezaba levantándose a las horas desoladas de la mañana para poder tomar el tren más cercano hacia su trabajo, el cual constaba de una modesta firma de abogados donde fungía todo su estudio de años en una universidad promedio de Hyogo.</p>
<p>(Shion estaba demasiado orgulloso de su título universitario, aunque su rostro y acciones normalmente demostraban lo contrario. No se había partido su lomo y unas cuantas veces las piernas en múltiples trabajos de medio tiempo para sacar adelante su nada temerario futuro.)</p>
<p>La última, y claramente esperada, adición en su rutina diaria tenía que ver con cierto ¿mago?, ¿hechicero?, ¿hombre mágico?.</p>
<p>Sinceramente, desde aquella pelea particular con el gato humanoide, “<em>Bakeneko, Shion, a ti no te gustaría que te dijeran ellos gato sin pelo, ¿verdad?</em>”, había congeniado tan perfectamente con Syoya que había sido indispensable poder conocer más de él.</p>
<p>Y, helo aquí, a punto de romper la marca de dos meses saliendo mayormente diario a citas banales, como Shion se refería a pesar del bufido por parte del mayor, y todavía considerándose en la etapa de “<em>nos estamos conociendo, todo es probable</em>”.</p>
<p>De alguna u otra manera, Tsurubo Shion había empezado a tratar su rutina diaria con ansias, especialmente la parte donde terminaba en el departamento de Syoya, enredados el uno con el otro, viendo animes juntos después de una cita banal en un café o restaurante.</p>
<p>Syoya había sido persistente en la parte de no querer enredarlo en el mundo mágico. ¿<em>Por qué</em>? Shion ya conocía lo básico por lo poco que el mayor hablaba, pero fue hasta un mes después de estar saliendo, “<em>conociéndose</em>”, que Syoya decidió profundizar sus razones.</p>
<p>—No te he dicho, pero se podría decir que soy huérfano —había hablado Syoya, se encontraban en el departamento de Shion, tomando alcohol moderadamente y conversando de todo y de nada. Se habían besado <em>platónicamente</em> hace minutos y Shion todavía seguía sintiendo los labios del mayor en los suyos. Bueno, no estaban tomando tan moderadamente como pensaban.</p>
<p>—¿Huérfano? ¿Entonces eres como Harry Potter? —preguntó Shion, una mano suya se encontraba ocupada con una copa de vino y la otra jugaba con las pulseras de Syoya.</p>
<p>Syoya soltó una risa inesperada, atragantándose ligeramente en el proceso. —Sí, vivía debajo de las escaleras y a los doce años recibí mi carta mágica por parte de mi actual jefe, Yonashiro —paró un momento y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Fuera de bromas, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía tres años. Mi tía, la hermana de mi mamá, me tomó como su hijo.</p>
<p>Shion asintió, siguiendo su tarea de jugar con las pulseras de Syoya, sin apartar ningún momento su vista de él. —Lo lamento mucho. Nadie merece perder a sus padres a tan temprana edad.</p>
<p>—Gracias, supongo. No es como sí los recuerde mucho, ¿sabes?. Trato de recordar, pero es imposible, lo único que tengo de ellos es fotos y su apellido —tomó un poco de su copa de vino y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, como si quisiera sacudir toda la ansiedad a ellos—. La familia de mi mamá es completamente mágica, mi tía fue la única que decidió tener una vida normal fuera del mundo mágico. Mi padre, según mi tía, no era mágico. Pero de alguna manera terminaron juntos como “<em>contratistas</em>” por parte del Consejo y, bueno, lo demás es historia.</p>
<p>Aunque Syoya no comentaba mucho del mundo mágico, Shion había sabido deducir varias cosas básicas. Tenía entendido que el Consejo Mágico normalmente contrataba a externos para poder lidiar con los asuntos ajenos a política en el mundo mágico, principalmente por los grupos radicales de criaturas sobrenaturales. A estas personas se les denominaba como <em>contratistas</em> o <em>cazadores</em>, dependiendo normalmente de la naturaleza de su trabajo.</p>
<p>Sabía que Syoya actuaba normalmente de cazador, aunque había personas dentro de “<em>La Casa de Yonashiro y Encantos TM</em>” que se dedicaban especialmente a estos asuntos de alto calibre. Las ocasiones en las que se había encontrado en el departamento de Syoya había podido notar un poco de las armas que utilizaban, no era armamento pesado, pero entre ellos destacaban dagas y pistolas personales.</p>
<p>Shion seguía viendo a Syoya, hasta la fecha, como un misterio. Aun así, podía comprender las razones por las que no quería involucrarlo en sus asuntos mágicos, hablando polvo de su trabajo y evitando caer en las múltiples trampas de curiosidad que el mismo Shion le tendía.</p>
<p>—¿Es por eso que no te gusta mucho hablar del mundo mágico? —Shion había obtenido todas las fuerzas del mundo para preguntar eso. Todavía era muy pronto para nombrar su relación, pero algo en él gritaba por más.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no ganas nada en tratar de entrar al mundo mágico —Syoya hizo una mueca, el problema del Bakeneko había sido un error, pero, bueno, aquí estaban los dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y con intenciones más allá de una simple amistad—. Los contras son más que los pros. Yo nací para esto, lo llevo en mis venas, pero tú, Tsurubo, todavía puedes hacerte de la vista gorda.</p>
<p>Shion estaba a punto de decir algo fuera de contexto, pero seguía recordándose a sí mismo que todavía era muy pronto. Siempre había sido curioso, impulsivo hasta los huesos, fuera de lo normal, imposible siempre de aparentar algo que no era. ¿<em>Qué ganaba con tratar de pelear lo inevitable</em>?</p>
<p>Ese no iba a ser el día de hablar de ese tema y romper la burbuja de diferencias entre sus mundos. Sólo las acciones y el tiempo harían a entender a Kimata Syoya que Shion no estaba tan aterrado como él creía que era.</p>
<p>Tampoco Tsurubo Shion se hubiera esperado que el día en que Syoya se abriera a su mundo fuera un mes después.</p>
<p>Al terminar su trabajo, Shion había mandado un mensaje al mayor preguntando sus planes por la tarde. Todavía tenía que llegar a su departamento y cambiarse, llevar traje todos los días habían hecho recibir varias burlas de parte de Syoya, quien aseguraba que Shion poseía un nulo sentido de la moda y que nunca hubiera esperado que se dedicara a un trabajo donde lo indispensable era una impecable presentación.</p>
<p>A mitad del camino del trabajo hasta su departamento recibió una respuesta por parte de Syoya que decía: “<em>No puedo</em> <em>(</em><em>๑</em><em>◕</em><em>︵</em><em>◕</em><em>๑</em><em>). Tengo unos asuntos que atender de Yonashiro Jefe</em>”.</p>
<p>Shion trató de no mostrarse demasiado decepcionado ante la posibilidad de no verlo ese día, hasta cuando volvió a recibir otro mensaje por parte de Syoya: <em>“Sabes que, cambie de parecer…¿Te animas a una ida al mercado mágico, Shion?</em>”.</p>
<p>Oh, ¿qué estaba pasando exactamente?. Antes de que Syoya pudiera cambiar de opinión, contestó con un simple: “<em>Mientras no estén bakenekos que se quieran robar mi mochila, por mí no hay problema</em>”.</p>
<p>Llegó a su departamento más rápido de lo común, cambiándose de su cotidiano traje y optando por unos jeans, no los desgastados que Syoya en veces se veía en la necesidad de arreglarlos, y una camiseta blanca con un blazer. A pesar de tan sólo conocerse por dos meses, Kimata Syoya le había instruido lentamente en el mundo de “<em>vestir más allá de trajes de abogados y camisetas de Kamen Raider, Tsurubo Shion</em>”.</p>
<p>Recibió una ubicación y una hora para verse, el mayor había recomendado vestirse cómodo. ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser un mercado mágico a uno normal? A parte de las criaturas supernaturales y la magia, obviamente. Shion apostaba a que había secciones de frutas y verduras, tal vez de alguna que otra comida exótica inter-dimensional.</p>
<p>Terminando de darse una ducha y arreglarse, partió de nuevo tomando el tren hacía la dirección indicada. Juzgando por la ubicación se encontraba en el bullicio del centro de Tokyo. ¿Era normal que un mercado mágico se encontrara en donde iba a ser imposible evitar contacto humano-mágico?</p>
<p>Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando en efecto, no era el mercado mágico, sino un negocio particular, como una casa vieja, de aquellas de la época de los 30s, pero a la vez remodelada para dar un aspecto refrescante. Un pequeño letrero en neón resplandecía con letras que decían “<em>fortunas, tarot, limpias</em>”.</p>
<p>¿Así que este negocio era la famosa “<em>Casa de Yonashiro y Encantos TM</em>”? Era como ver un renovado y costoso lugar de limpias.</p>
<p>(No es que Shion hubiera visitado un lugar de limpias, pero era parte de su curiosa personalidad tener que saber de esos lugares después de tratar de impresionar a cierto chico mágico.)</p>
<p>Antes de entrar, tomó un largo suspiro, de esos que lo llenaban de oxígeno para poder analizar sus decisiones y sus palabras, no por nada Syoya le había confiado básicamente su eterno lugar de trabajo preferido.</p>
<p>Lo primero que sintió al pisar un pie sobre el negocio fue el particular aroma a vivero con una fuerte combinación de canela. Eso explicaba porque la mayoría del tiempo Syoya tenía ese aroma a capucchino por la mañana. Lo segundo que vio fue a un chico, presuntamente de preparatoria a juzgar por su uniforme, sentado en la extensa barra que rodeaba el lugar y lo separaba de las repisas que contenían un millar de frascos y ¿<em>acaso eso eran animales muertos</em>?.</p>
<p>—Uh —Shion interrumpió al estudiante quien deliberadamente hacía su tarea con audífonos de diadema puestos. No parecía ser el mejor guardia para el negocio en ese momento. Pasó sus manos enfrente de esté, tratando de obtener su atención, hasta que el estudiante rompió de su burbuja y le miró confundido.</p>
<p>—Perdón, ¿está buscando algo? —se volteó hacia una puerta abierta detrás de él que de seguro conectaba hacia un mayor espacio y gritó—. ¡Ruki! ¡Hay clientes! ¿Viene por una lectura o un artículo en específico?</p>
<p>Antes de que Shion pudiera controlar su rostro denotando una mueca de confusión, otra persona apareció por la puerta detrás del estudiante. El mencionado, ¿Ruki?, ¿acaso ese nombre era real?, le dedicó una sonrisa que adueñaba su apuesto rostro, hasta que el mismo igualó su expresión a la de Shion.</p>
<p>—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar…? —paró—. Oh, tu rostro se me hace familiar.</p>
<p>¿<em>Familia</em>r? En la vida Shion se había topado con semejante persona enfrente suyo. —En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien. Eh, ¿Kimata Syoya? —aclaró Shion, los dos chicos hicieron un “<em>aaaaah</em>” de reconocimiento.</p>
<p>Ruki sonrió de oreja a oreja, más genuino que hace unos momentos. —¿Tu eres el novio no oficial de Syoya? ¡Wow, eres más apuesto que en fotos!</p>
<p>Espera, ¿<em>qué</em>? ¿Acaso Syoya mostraba las fotos improvisadas que de repente tomaba cuando se sentía “<em>artístico</em>” en sus citas a sus… jefes y/o compañeros de trabajo?</p>
<p>—Uhhhhh…. —Shion sonrió incómodamente, claramente nadie quería ser referenciado como el novio no oficial de Syoya, menos cuando quería deshacerse del “<em>no</em>” de aquel título.</p>
<p>El estudiante pareció sopesar la situación e interrumpió a Ruki, rodando los ojos. —No te preocupes, a Ruki-kun le gusta bromear. Dudo que Syoya te haya platicado de nosotros, así que mucho gusto, soy Mamehara Issei.</p>
<p>Quien diría, el más joven tomando la iniciativa de conocerlo. Shion sabía un poco de las relaciones mágicas que tenía; conocía que el jefe de jefes, como Syoya lo reclamaba, era Yonashiro Sho, y Yonashiro contaba con dos manos que lo ayudaban para todo, Ruki y Ren. Ruki estaba la mayoría del tiempo en la tienda y Ren se aventuraba a trabajos como <em>cazador</em> con las personas más aptas tanto física como mágicamente que Syoya solía mencionar mucho, ¿Keigo y Sukai?.</p>
<p>Sinceramente, Syoya nunca había mencionado un estudiante de preparatoria cómo compañero de trabajo.</p>
<p>—Tsurubo Shion —asintió hacia Issei, todavía pareciéndole extraño que se encontrará trabajando para ellos. Aun así, no era de esperarse, Syoya había empezado a involucrarse en el mundo mágico desde los doce años, que más podía doler otro adolescente entre ellos.</p>
<p>—Wow, hasta tienes un nombre cool, como tu rostro. Syoya realmente ha tenido suerte —sonrió de oreja a oreja Ruki, ante la mueca de Shion, empezó a reírse de una manera estruendosa. Claramente estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta apenarlo—. No te preocupes, Shion. Syoya está tratando unos asuntos, no tarda en bajar.</p>
<p>Shion volvió a asentir, no sabía qué hacer en este momento, menos cuando tenía la mirada curiosa de uno de los jefes de Syoya. Daba gracias que Issei tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como la tarea en vez de atemorizar a alguien como él.</p>
<p>—¿Y Syoya te ha platicado un poco del mercado mágico? —preguntó Ruki, recargando su rostro contra su mano, mirándole curioso.</p>
<p>Shion negó. —No hemos hablado mucho de asuntos mágicos —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa insegura.</p>
<p>—Hmmm —hizo un sonido de aprensión—. Entonces, no te voy a spoilear. Es un lugar increíble, como dirían por ahí, verlo para creerlo.</p>
<p>Antes de que Shion continuará con una conversación incomoda con el jefe de su no oficial novio, el mismo sentimiento al conocer los padres de tu pareja, Syoya apareció por la misma puerta que previamente Ruki entró.</p>
<p>Shion no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, el mayor se encontraba con unos simples jeans y una camiseta de algún grupo extranjero. Se veía tan bien, nada novedoso. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el hombre alto y fornido detrás de él, si su memoria no le fallaba, era Yonashiro Sho, jefe de la cuarta generación de Yonashiros pertenecientes de esta tienda mágica.</p>
<p>Syoya, por alguna extraña razón, se mostró sorprendido ante su presencia y sonrió de oreja a oreja, Shion sintió un calor en su pecho, en palabras simples la gente lo solía describir como “<em>cariño</em>”. <em>Maldición</em>.</p>
<p>—¡Hey, Shion! No pensé que ibas a venir —comentó mientras saltaba sobre la tarima del local, ganándose un comentario de Yonashiro por lo bajo de “<em>vas a venir rompiendo la tarima, Syoya</em>”, y se acercó hacia el lado del menor.</p>
<p>—Fui claro por mensaje, mientras nadie me robe algo iba a estar aquí —Shion admitió con una pequeña risa, Syoya la devolvió, tomándole de su mano casualmente y, bueno, ¿qué había que perder a este punto cuando uno de sus jefes lo refería como el novio no oficial de Kimata Syoya?.</p>
<p>—Veo que ya conociste a Ruki y a Mame-chan. Espero que Ruki no te haya asustado, usualmente suele hablar más que yo —admitió Syoya.</p>
<p>Shion le dedicó una mirada. —Eso ya es decir mucho —comentó Shion casualmente, logrando entrelazar sus dedos con los del mayor en el proceso. Se ganó una risa sorprendida por parte de Syoya, su palma sintiéndose cálida contra la del otro.</p>
<p>—No lo espantamos mucho, Syoya. Solamente lo básico —Ruki dijo, ganándose una pequeña palmada por parte de Yonashiro y una mirada sarcástica por parte de Issei.</p>
<p>Syoya recordó la presencia de su jefe y dijo: —Oh, se me olvidaba, Yona-san, Shion, Shion, Yona-san. Él es el padre de mi carrera en el mundo mágico y, también dada la casualidad, es dueño de una de las tiendas más populares del mundo mágico.</p>
<p>Yonashiro, a diferencia de Ruki, le dedicó un corto asentimiento y estiró su mano, Shion viéndose en la necesidad de separar su contacto con Syoya. Su amarre era fuerte y formal, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a la diplomacia de pies a cabeza.</p>
<p>Yonashiro Sho era apuesto, poseía una piel morena tocada por el sol y unos ojos brillantes que lo hacían verse inalcanzable. Aunque se encontraban dentro de la misma estatura, había algo en su aura que lo hacía verse imponente, pero a la vez daba el sentimiento de confiabilidad. Aun sin conocerlo podía llegar a la conclusión de que era un excelente jefe, Syoya siempre comentaba, de las pocas veces que se abría a su mundo mágico, cosas maravillosas de Yonashiro.</p>
<p>—Gusto en conocerte, Shion. Espero poder seguir escuchando más de ti —sonrió gentilmente y Shion no pudo evitar asentir ante eso. Claramente sus intenciones eran como el agua, que cierta persona siguiera en la misma etapa lo involucraba en un problema un poco adverso.</p>
<p>—Dios, ¿por qué tanta formalidad, Yona-san? —Syoya no pudo evitar comentar, haciendo un gesto de asco y se volvió hacía Shion—. ¿Listo para perder una pierna, Tsurubo?</p>
<p>Shion abrió los ojos ligeramente. —Pensé que íbamos al mercado…</p>
<p>—¡Es lo mismo! —caminó hasta Issei, <em>Mame-Chan</em>, despeinándole su cabello y regañándolo por “<em>hasta acá se escucha la música, Mame-chan, vas a terminar quedándote sordo</em>”—. Bueno, ya nos vamos. Lo más seguro es que no pueda contestar llamadas.</p>
<p>Yonashiro frunció el ceño. —Con más razón se tienen que cuidar, acuérdate que puedes contactar a Keigo y a Sukai en cualquier momento, andan vigilando también el mercado mágico.</p>
<p>—Lo tendré en cuenta, Yona-san —el mayor empezó a caminar, tomando de la muñeca de Shion, jalándolo hacia afuera. Shion tan solo pudo hacer una pequeña reverencia, despidiéndose apresuradamente.</p>
<p>Al salir, notando lo apresurado que el mayor había actuado en la tienda, dijo: —¿Traes mucha prisa, Syoya?</p>
<p>Syoya negó con la cabeza. —No, es sólo que quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Un minuto más y hubieras empezado a escuchar un sermón infinito por parte de Sho.</p>
<p>Syoya empezó a caminar hacia el metro, Shion pisándole los talones. El día estaba ideal para disfrutar afuera, el sol abrumando la tarde en un vivaz recuerdo, la temperatura perfecta para no desahogarse en calor en un intento.</p>
<p>Tokyo podría ser en veces tan lúgubre que le hacía helar su piel, más esta tarde demostraba todo lo contrario. Nada se comparaba a una ciudad viva, colorida y abrumadora a la vez.</p>
<p>El mayor notó el disminuir de su caminar, se acercó lo suficiente para tomar su mano de nuevo. Shion amaba personalmente como sus manos parecían encajar a la perfección. El contraste era característico; Syoya poseía dedos callosos, prevalecientes en la batalla y listos para actuar; las manos de Shion estaban más cuidadas, vírgenes al esfuerzo y aberraciones que pudiesen dañarlas.</p>
<p>—Si estás pensando de nuevo en que va a saltar un bakeneko a robarte otra vez… Tal vez estás en lo correcto —bromeó un poco Syoya, tratando de hacer ameno de nuevo el ambiente alrededor de ellos. Sin obtener una respuesta por parte de Shion, chocó ligeramente su hombro contra su brazo, captando de nuevo su atención—. ¿Qué piensas, Tsurubo Shion? ¿Todo bien?</p>
<p>Shion no era de las personas que solía sopesar todo lo que le decían y menos cuando se trataba de opiniones de personas que apenas conocía. Pero tampoco gustaba mentir y fingir que aquella etiqueta puesta por uno de los jefes de Syoya no le había hecho recapacitar varios puntos.</p>
<p>“<em>El novio no oficial</em>” sonaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, eran palabras que sabían amargas en la boca, aun y cuando representaban cien por ciento la verdad.</p>
<p>Shion sabía que no tenían apuro, principalmente por su parte, después de salir de una manera desastrosa de una relación de tres años, tomarse todo con tiempo no había sonado tan mal al principio. Aunque podría admitir que ser impaciente estaba en su naturaleza, todavía no encontraba ningún problema en su relación sin nombre con Kimata Syoya.</p>
<p>Aun así, no le quitaban las ganas de poder nombrarlo de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>—Todo bien, estoy un poco nervioso. Pensé que el mercado mágico se encontraba cerca de la tienda —admitió Shion, después de todo era su segunda vez siendo envuelto en una experiencia mágica, la primera había sido un claro error—. ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber antes de entrar al mundo mágico?</p>
<p>Seguían caminando hacia la estación del metro, sus manos unidas a sus costados y sus pasos igualándose, aun cuando la distancia entre cada uno era naturalmente diferente.</p>
<p>—Hmmm, hay muchas reglas que podría decirte ahora mismo. Supongo que la primera es que no te quedes mirando por mucho tiempo. Todas las criaturas inimaginables normalmente se encuentran merodeando el mercado mágico, las reglas de convivencia para cada una son diferentes, así que lo más seguro es no entablar mucho contacto —Syoya sopesó algunos consejos, hasta mostrarse en una seriedad que reservaba normalmente para las situaciones comprometedoras—. Lo más importante es que no te despegues de mí, Shion.</p>
<p>—¿Todavía no quieres que explore tu pequeño mundo, Kimata Syoya? —preguntó Shion, su mano parando a colocar un mechón de cabello de Syoya detrás de su oreja.</p>
<p>Syoya sonrió ligeramente. —¿Todavía sigues ansioso por hacerlo, Tsurubo Shion?</p>
<p>Shion se encogió de hombros. —Es la primera vez dentro de 2 meses que te has abierto más a que conozca de tu mundo de Harry Potter. ¡Tengo que aprovecharlo!</p>
<p>—Habrá muchas ocasiones para aprovecharlo, de eso no te preocupes —aseguro Syoya, apretando sus manos y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Shion. Maldición, ¿cómo no podía sonreír a tal declaración?—. Pero si me gustaría que no te separes de mí, es muy fácil perderse en el mercado mágico y no existe comunicación humana.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo que no existe comunicación humana? —inquirió Shion curiosamente.</p>
<p>Syoya evitó sus ojos, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. —Los celulares no funcionan en el mercado mágico, se podría decir que en sí no es un lugar tangible dentro de la dimensión humana. La puerta de entrada y salida se podrá encontrar en este mundo, pero más bien el mercado mágico tiene su propia dimensión que está conectada a Tokyo.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo te puedes contactar dentro? ¿Algún tipo de llamado mágico? —preguntó Shion, sonaba todo de película. Nada como volver a revivir los recuerdos de hace dos meses, Shion con una tapa de basurero y un gato humanoide de tres veces su tamaño tratando de matarlo.</p>
<p>—Tampoco está permitido en sí hacer “<em>llamados mágicos</em>” dentro del mercado. Normalmente voy con Ruki, él es psíquico y sabe manejarse perfectamente por el mercado. Hay zonas donde se pueden hacer llamadas, son como puntos de control dentro del mismo mercado, pero están monitoreadas y apuesto a que tu celular puede explotar por toda la energía que podría recibir.</p>
<p>—No suena tan divertido como esperaba —admitió Shion con un puchero involuntario, Syoya estiró su mano hacia sus cachetes, apretando ligeramente y, dios, estaban a punto de convertirse en adolescentes con tales afectos en público—. ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?</p>
<p>—No creo, son muchas cosas que agregar, pero prefiero que las veas —terminó con un tono tan suave que Shion no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto, tal vez toda duda que había reinado en él se había aclarado por un momento.</p>
<p>El viaje por metro no fue tan extenso, Syoya y él podían hablar de todo y de nada, pero el hecho de que ahora el mayor se mostrara más abierto al mundo mágico hacía que la conversación se tornara un tanto interesante a lo habitual. Pequeñas preguntas surgían aquí y allá por parte de Shion, Syoya hacía su máximo esfuerzo tratando de explicar y que el menor pudiera comprender el concepto.</p>
<p>La entrada al mundo mágico era el famoso santuario Meiji-Jingu, por lo visto había una sección dentro del mismo bosque que solamente la gente mágica podía observar. Syoya lo había descrito como estar en una fila del banco, era normal que criaturas inter-dimensionales terminarán en el mercado mágico de Tokyo, así que la espera era tardada.</p>
<p>—¿Te monitorean o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Shion al llegar a la estación correspondiente, si no fuera por el hecho de que iban a ir a un mercado mágico, esta podía considerarse como una denominada <em>cita banal</em>. Probablemente en un futuro le propondría la idea a Syoya, si es que no termina riéndose de sus ideas de citas excepcionales en el periodo de “<em>no estamos saliendo oficialmente, nos estamos conociendo</em>”.</p>
<p>—Se podría decir que te monitorean. Hay muchos guardias dentro del mercado y afuera de éste y tengo que decir que normalmente su nivel de magia es muy alto —aclaró Syoya, Shion volvió a tomar su mano para caminar juntos hasta la entrada del santuario y poder ser guiado por el mayor.</p>
<p>Siendo sinceros nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar los sitios turísticos de Tokyo desde su llegada a la ciudad, pero había algo dentro del mismo que hacía sentir su presencia diferente a otros sitios. ¿Esto era lo que Syoya solía llamar como “<em>la magia corre por tus venas, Shion</em>”?</p>
<p>—¿Mejor que tú?</p>
<p>Syoya rodó los ojos y levantó una ceja peculiarmente. —Esa pregunta te la podrán contestar en unos minutos.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Qué te detiene, Kimata? —sonsacó Shion en una voz peligrosa.</p>
<p>Últimamente Shion tenía el mal hábito de referirse al apellido de Syoya en situaciones donde la tensión era exorbitante. Era su castigo por tener que sopesar la constante razón del mayor, aunque no podía negar que decir su apellido en estas condiciones lo hacía sentirse con poder.</p>
<p>Syoya se quedó observándolo con curiosidad, sus palabras se habían quedado atoradas en sus labios y tan sólo indicó que habían llegado al santuario. Paró unos momentos, jalando de Shion para poder encararlo, aun con la diferencia de alturas, y empezó a alisar la tela de los hombros del menor.</p>
<p>—Te lo voy a repetir antes de estar en la entrada. No te separes de mí por un segundo, trata de no encarar cualquier criatura, di lo mismo que yo diga a los guardias de la entrada y…</p>
<p>—¿No crees problemas? —Shion interrumpió, todavía seguía fresco en sus memorias aquel episodio tormentoso con el bakeneko.</p>
<p>—No —completó con una risa desprevenida—. Espero que te diviertas. En realidad, el mercado mágico es un excelente lugar en general.</p>
<p>Shion sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin escapar de la oportunidad que se presentó. —¿Un excelente lugar para citas destinadas a que nos conozcamos más?</p>
<p>Syoya imitó su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el calor sus mejillas constataban con su piel de cerámica exquisitamente, y, sin decir otra palabra más, empezó a caminar por la entrada del santuario.</p>
<p>El hecho de que estuviera resguardado dentro de un bosque brindaba un satisfactorio sentimiento, el aire puro recobraba el sentido de sus pulmones y respirarlo profundamente hacía que todo su cuerpo se oxigenara de pies a cabeza. Dada otra oportunidad, Shion no perdería el tiempo y visitaría todo lo que el sitio pudiera ofrecer.</p>
<p>Caminó a un lado de Syoya en silencio por un corredor que separaba desde la entrada, nadie dedicó una mirada curiosa al ver que se apartaban de la multitud. Pasaron unos minutos caminando por el sendero, la vista que ofrecían las copas de los árboles era inigualable y lo hacían sentirse en un cuento.</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera sopesar enteramente el ambiente, Syoya paró, haciendo que Shion levantara su vista. Frente a él estaba una réplica de la entrada del recinto y un considerable número de guardias resguardándola. No había nada más que dos personas en la fila para entrar y… ¿<em>acaso eso era un sapo</em> <em>gigante</em>?</p>
<p>—Llegamos, en unos minutos estaremos dentro del mercado —aseguró Syoya—. No te preocupes, los guardias son conocidos míos.</p>
<p>La descripción de “<em>es como una fila en el banco</em>” estaba acertada, aunque Shion creía que el concepto se apegaba más a una fila en un aeropuerto.</p>
<p>Desde su lugar pudo observar que los guardias mágicos aplicaban una rutinaria inspección con varios ¿hechizos?, para terminar aplicando un tipo de sello que Syoya le había mencionado que hacía imposible la teletransportación y la utilización de niveles alto de magia dentro del mercado.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos de estar observando, su turno llegó y el guardia, quien vestía de negro de pies a cabeza asimilando un curioso ninja medieval, soltó una pequeña risa.</p>
<p>—Kimata Syoya, ¿qué te trae por acá? —su cabeza siguió el movimiento de Shion y dejó escapar un chiflido—. ¿Y qué andas haciendo con un humano drenado de magia? A puesto a que Ruki no quiso venir por flojera.</p>
<p>Shion frunció el ceño. ¿<em>Drenado de magia</em>? ¿<em>A qué rayos se refería con eso</em>?. Syoya hizo un ademán con las manos, indicando que no había necesidad y dijo: —Yona-san me envió por unos productos con Takumi y este es Shion, es su primera vez en el mercado.</p>
<p>—Mucho gusto, Honda Kosuke, jefe de seguridad del mercado mágico de Tokyo —saludó simplemente con una mano, solamente sus ojos se encontraban a la vista y observaban cada movimiento con claro detenimiento. Shion empezó a sentir que realmente estaba tratando con una persona poderosa, si bien, desde su lugar captaba una sensación extraña, cómo si el calor de una flama lo estuviera marchitando lentamente—. Espero que encuentren lo que estén buscando, me saludas a todos los de la Casa de Yonashiro. Vamos a proceder con la inspección de rutina.</p>
<p>La inspección de rutina constaba, cómo lo había visto minutos antes, de encantamientos que los mismos guardias hacían, luces brillantes aparecían a cada frase completada en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Ante cada luz un pequeño pinchazo recorría la parte marcada, era una sensación nada particular.</p>
<p>—Muy bien, ya están listos para colocarles el candado. Por favor, estiren cualquier brazo.</p>
<p>Shion reaccionó unos segundos tarde, estirando su brazo izquierdo y consiguiendo una risa por parte del jefe de seguridad. Volvió a repetir unas palabras y unos movimientos intrínsecos en el aire y dirigió dos de sus dedos a su muñeca, una sensación de ardor profundo selló el candado y una marca en un lenguaje irreconocible apareció en su lugar.</p>
<p>—Auch —Shion no pudo evitar quejarse, obteniendo otra risa por parte de Kosuke.</p>
<p>—El nuevo es demasiado tierno, Syoya —comentó el jefe de seguridad acercándose al mayor.</p>
<p>La expresión de Syoya cambió a una confusa combinación entre asco y unas intensas ganas de golpear, asimilaba perfectamente a aquella expresión en el recuerdo de la pelea contra el bakeneko. —Por favor, nada de tenerlo entre tus garras, Honda-san. Aunque no lo parezca, es mío.</p>
<p>Shion volvió a reaccionar unos segundos tarde, atragantándose ligeramente y mirando con complicación al mayor desde el rabillo de sus ojos. Era bueno saber que Kimata Syoya lograba sentirse territorial en determinadas ocasiones. Lo anterior volvió a ganarse una risa por parte de Kosuke, quien respondió simplemente con la colocación del candado en la muñeca del mayor, y les dio el pase.</p>
<p>—Disfruten su visita al mercado mágico de Tokyo.</p>
<p>Shion no comprendía muy bien el siguiente paso, enfrente suyo se encontraba una entrada similar a la del santuario, pero había algo en sí que le daba una sensación peculiar al estar enfrente de esta. Una mano en su mejilla lo despertó de su ensueño y volteó hacia Syoya, quien lo esperaba pacientemente.</p>
<p>—Hey, sé que es tu primera vez, pero no tienes nada que temer. Te mentí con lo de la pierna —admitió Syoya con una sonrisa, Shion sonrió de igual manera y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada.</p>
<p>Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un parpadeo se encontraba en el mundo humano y para el siguiente se encontró en el mercado mágico. Y, cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, no pudo evitar un sonido de sorpresa, ni la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente ante la nueva vista.</p>
<p>El mercado mágico se extendía hasta el horizonte, edificios de todos tamaños y colores se abrían paso ante las calles concurridas con diferentes criaturas, los estilos de cada negocio eran tan diferente, pero a la vez tan similares que nada se veía fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>Había numerosas luces flotantes que aluzaban las calles de piedra y por ellas humanos, bakenekos, sapos gigantes, tanukis, cualquier otra criatura inimaginable caminaban, o en su caso algunas flotaban, a sus anchas, disfrutando el día. Los dueños de negocios con artículos llamativos acaparaban el camino, distintos brillos abrumaban el cielo anaranjado de aquella tarde y varios globos de cantoya formaban una explosión astral de colores.</p>
<p>Cuando Syoya había dicho que no quería decirle mucho al respecto, nunca pensó que esto iba a ser tan extraordinario que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.</p>
<p>—¿Todo bien, Shion? —preguntó a su lado Syoya, un tanto preocupado al notar que el menor no había hablado desde que pusieron un pie dentro del mercado mágico. Podía comprender que era mucho de lo cual tenía que sopesar y le preocupaba severamente que no pudiera imaginar lo que venía—. ¿No perdiste ninguna pierna?</p>
<p>Shion no pudo evitar reír, había algo dentro de él que explotó en aquel momento. Sin decir una palabra más, levantó al mayor entre sus brazos, enredándose en su cintura con tal fuerza que sus pies flotaron al instante y empezó a dar vueltas felizmente con una risa imparable.</p>
<p>Syoya estaba más que confundido por el ataque repentino de energía, pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, igualando su energía. Al parar, Shion bajó al mayor y tomó en sus manos su rostro para poder besarlo hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se extinguiera.</p>
<p>Syoya hizo un sonido de sorpresa, reciprocando el contacto con un poco de curiosidad. Sinceramente, era mucho que sopesar, pero había algo en este mismo ambiente que lo empezó a llenar de energía. <em>¡Esto era mejor que sus sueños de ir a Disneylandia o a cualquier parque temático de anime!</em></p>
<p>—Wow, no es que me queje, pero, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? ¿Acaso te estás proponiendo, Tsurubo Shion? —bromeó Syoya al recuperar su aliento.</p>
<p>Shion estaba a punto de afirmar plenamente y recordó que estaban en un lugar público, con criaturas con más de dos ojos que los veían como si ellos fuesen los que contaban con un extenso pelaje.</p>
<p>—Esto es increíble, nunca pensé que era posible tener más de un color en el cielo aparte del atardecer y amanecer —admitió Shion, su mirada fijada en el cielo anaranjado en el horizonte y el amarillo arriba de sus cabezas.</p>
<p>—¡Todavía falta lo bueno! —comentó Syoya con éxtasis—. Primero tenemos que ir con Takumi porque si no, Yona-san me va a matar si no regreso con sus polvos. Después podemos dar un paseo y comer en unos de mis restaurantes favoritos.</p>
<p>—¿Nada de huevos intergalácticos o cosas así?</p>
<p>Syoya levantó su mano y cerró los ojos. —Palabra de boy scout.</p>
<p>Shion decidió tomar su mano y dejarse navegar entre la multitud. Se encontraban numerosas criaturas que Syoya comentaba casualmente mientras pasaban a sus lados sigilosamente. A este punto, haber tratado con un bakeneko había sido demasiado normal a comparación de las especies que se encontraban merodeando por el mercado mágico.</p>
<p>—Esos son los tengu, criaturas demasiado nobles pero muy prudentes. Nunca hagas un contrato con un tengu si es que no estás cien por ciento seguro que lo vas a cumplir, o si no terminarás con sus garras quitándote los ojos —comentó casualmente Syoya al pasar a un lado de un humano que se mostraba normal a simple vista, claro, sin contar las garras de ave y el plumaje en sus brazos.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso es algo que quieres explicar? —preguntó Shion al notar que el mayor tembló de escalofríos.</p>
<p>—Como podrás ver, no me pasó a mí. Ruki-kun siempre utiliza esa excusa para que no trate con los tengus. Por lo menos Junki siempre me anima a expandir mi red social dentro del mundo mágico.</p>
<p>Shion asintió, recordando que Kono Junki era el “<em>diplomático</em>” del equipo. En su mente no tenía cabida tratar con tantas especies, suficiente tenía con poder aparentar ser un humano común y corriente, no quería imaginar cómo era entablar una amistad con un humano con plumas.</p>
<p>El camino hacia la tienda de Takumi, “<em>la criatura más bella que he visto, perdón Shion pero tengo que ser honesto contigo</em>”, fue demasiado ameno y demasiado extraño. Era claro que en cuestión de minutos no podía acostumbrarse a ver tanta variedad de criaturas, veinticuatro años conviviendo con sola una especie no había sido tan abrumador como ver arpías y tengus.</p>
<p>A pesar de todo, el mercado mágico era como un mercado normal, a excepción de lo mágico.</p>
<p>Podía aventurarse a decir que había infinidad de tiendas que se encontraban en el mercado, desde simples negocios de típicos artículos humanos hasta comida inter-dimensional desconocida. Aunque este día no era el momento de saber hasta el fondo lo que se encontraba en cada una de las tiendas, tenía la esperanza que pudiera venir más seguido a estas.</p>
<p>Caminaron entre plática y plática hasta la que era la tienda a la que Syoya necesitaba entrar. Por afuera parecía tener el mismo estilo que “<em>La Casa de Yonashiro y Encantos TM</em>”, pero al entrar pudo notar que esta era más… colorida. Tan colorida que sus pupilas se tuvieron que contraer por las diferentes tonalidades de luz que asumía.</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera quejarse amargamente con Syoya, una persona ¿humana? los recibió con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar mirar perplejo el brillo que lo rodeaba. ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿No era algún truco detrás de aquellas luces de colores?</p>
<p>—¡Takumi, cuanto tiempo! —Syoya dijo con una felicidad notable en su voz. Takumi era fácilmente una criatura hermosa, su cabello rosa y su apariencia fuera de este mundo le hacía creer que, en efecto, no era humano…o no al cien por ciento—. Creo que Yona-san te comentó que venía por unos cuantos polvos que necesita para unas pócimas.</p>
<p>—Que gusto verte, Syoya —saludó Takumi y, dios, Shion necesitaba apartar la vista antes de que esto pudiera ser un poco incómodo—. Oh, ¿nuevo integrante del equipo? Mi nombre es Takumi, mucho gusto.</p>
<p>Syoya carraspeó ligeramente, ¿Kimata Syoya se sonrojaba?. —Yona-san no anda contratando —una risa un tanto forzada pasó por sus labios, dio un suave golpe al hombro de Shion—. Vamos, sé que te quedaste sin aliento, así que preséntate.</p>
<p>Shion frunció su ceño, una mirada que decía “¿<em>Qué necesidad de delatarme de esta manera</em>?”. Cuando logró encontrar su voz, dijo: —Shion, gusto en conocerte Takumi.</p>
<p>—¡Takumi es mitad pixie y mitad humano! —aclaró Syoya, como si supiera Shion que era un pixie—. Los pixies son criaturas sumamente hermosas, por ende, Takumi es así. ¿Creo que son primos cercanos de las fae o algo por el estilo?</p>
<p>—Algo por el estilo — Takumi soltó una risa tierna, Shion ya podía sentir la mirada de Syoya sobre él—. Entonces, ¿qué polvos te pidió Sho-san?</p>
<p>Syoya se acercó a los estantes que contenían frascos de polvos, era como ver una colección de arcoíris embotellado.</p>
<p>—¿No te ha comunicado nada Ren? ¿Pensé que había venido hoy? —preguntó curioso Syoya, Takumi negó.</p>
<p>—Creo que se le atravesó un trabajo de último momento, dejo a Keigo y Sukai encargados del mercado por unas horas.</p>
<p>Syoya hizo una mueca. —¿Acaso ese hombre nunca descansa? —se acercó hacia Shion y dijo en un susurro—. Que daría yo por poder mandar a Keigo y Sukai.</p>
<p>Shion no supo controlar su rostro, en su expresión se mostraba claramente la duda en ella y un poco de resentimiento. —¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó Syoya sin poder captar ninguna referencia, era mejor vivir en la ignorancia para no seguir con asuntos involuntarios.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿qué te pidió Sho-san? —preguntó Takumi, carraspeando ligeramente para devolver la atención de Syoya hacía él. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de complicidad que, al momento de divisarla, Shion supo que había actuado deliberadamente—. ¿Traes alguna lista, Syoya?</p>
<p>—Sip —anunció Syoya, prologando la “<em>p</em>” y sacando de sus jeans un pedazo de papel doblado que contenía una pequeña lista que terminó en las manos de Takumi.</p>
<p>Al recibirla, Takumi hizo un sonido de aprobación y dijo: —Voy a tener que ir por unos polvos al almacén. Pueden ver lo que hay, inclusive unas las pueden probar, Syoya se sabe manejar muy bien en la tienda.</p>
<p>Syoya canturreó: —No te preocupes, Takumi. Tu tienda está a salvo en mis manos.</p>
<p>El mayor rodó los ojos y desapareció por el segundo nivel de la tienda, dejando a Shion y Syoya en sus anchas. Shion, curioso por el mar de colores que habitaba en la tienda, empezó a acercarse a cada estante, leyendo etiquetas y descripciones de cada uno de los polvos como tal niño curioso en un supermercado.</p>
<p>—¿Polvo de pelaje de unicornio con escoria volcánica del Monte Fuji? —comentó Shion al notar un brillo más intenso en esos polvos a diferencia de los otros.</p>
<p>—Mi favorito —replicó con una sonrisa Syoya—. Ese polvo ayuda para muchas pócimas de salud. Normalmente se utiliza como medicina reconstructora, perfecta para cuando tienes unas cuantas costillas rotas.</p>
<p>Shion miró al mayor con incredulidad. —Podrías dejar de hablar de heridas de esa magnitud como si fueran simples raspones.</p>
<p>Syoya hizo un puchero. No debía ser permitido de verse tan joven aun cuando era mayor que él, “<em>Shion son meses, MESES</em>”. —¿Pero para algunos son como raspones? Keigo me ha comentado que después de la tercera vez dejas de perder la cuenta.</p>
<p>Un suspiro pasó por sus labios y Syoya se acercó, recargando todo su peso contra su costado, logrando así obtener un gruñido por parte de Shion. El menor continuó su tarea de seguir observando los polvos con curiosidad, no era el momento para tener que enfrentar el elefante de la habitación.</p>
<p>Y, a pesar de todo, Shion, aunque se adueñaba honorablemente de las puras razones positivas de andar con un hombre mágico, había situaciones que él sabía que eran inevitables, cómo salir herido.</p>
<p>Durante estos dos meses empezó a reconocer que Kimata Syoya estaba hecho de acero, no había persona más fuerte que él en Tokyo. (Ok, Ren y sus minions se encontraban en el ranking y, probablemente por lo que había observado hace minutos, los guardias del mercado mágico). Aun así, era agobiante tener que buscar las palabras y expresiones perfectas cuando estaban en un momento íntimo y Shion podía sentir una nueva cicatriz en los brazos de Syoya.</p>
<p>Syoya normalmente evitaba muchas preguntas de su trabajo, no había duda que sus actividades no involucraban problemas de alto calibre, pero sabía que existían las ocasiones donde ni el mismo Kimata Syoya podía estar preparado, ante todo, como en aquel recuerdo con el bakeneko.</p>
<p>—¿Polvo de alas de fae? —su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido al leer la peculiar etiqueta—. ¿Pará que utilizan alas de fae, Syoya?</p>
<p>—He visto que Ruki lo utiliza para leer el tarot. En realidad, se utiliza para asuntos de… —Syoya paró un momento, evitando la vista de Shion y encontrando otros polvos más interesantes. ¿<em>Huh</em>?—. Amor.</p>
<p>Shion dejó escapar una risa, era el momento para aprovechar el comentario. —Oh, ¿es lo mismo que estás utilizando en mí?</p>
<p>La cabeza de Syoya se volteó rápidamente hacia él que Shion sintió extrañamente su mismo cuello doler. Era una imagen sumamente cómica, Syoya con los ojos abiertos, tan visibles aun cuando su flequillo escondía una considerable porción de su rostro, y un pequeño rubor contrastaba con su usual piel pálida. ¿<em>Tan fácil era hacer trastabillar a Syoya</em>?</p>
<p>—Oi, oi, oi. <em>Tsurubo Shion</em>, ¿de qué me estas acusando? —su tono denotaba que había encontrado la acusación incoherente—. ¡Nunca en mi vida he utilizado una pócima de amor sobre la gente que me gusta! ¿A poco crees que he caído tan bajo?</p>
<p>Shion sonrió, aunque sabía de los sentimientos del mayor, escucharlos de vez en cuando, a un a pesar del candado que tenía sobre su relación, era como música para sus oídos.</p>
<p>—¿No la has utilizado con personas con las que “<em>no estas saliendo, solo se están conociendo</em>”?</p>
<p>El rostro de Syoya se transformó en una mueca de desagrado, el mayor estaba listo para poder reclamarle a diestra y siniestra, pero antes de que sus mismos labios momentáneamente sellados decidieran aclamar un poco de verdades, Takumi bajó hasta el primer nivel con unos cuantos frascos de polvos en mano.</p>
<p>—Perdón Syoya, todavía no hemos obtenido más lágrimas de sauce. Dile a Sho-san que pueden pasar por ellas en una semana, de seguro para ese tiempo ya las tendremos en existencia —al notar la horrible tensión entre las dos peculiares personalidades frente suyo, sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Shion algún polvo que haya llamado tu atención? ¡Es regalo de la casa!</p>
<p>Syoya conservó su rostro neutral, dedicándole todo el odio posible en su mirada y dijo en un susurro: —Ni se te ocurra, Tsurubo Shion.</p>
<p>—Creo que llevaré polvos de corteza de hombre-álamo —hizo una reverencia y ante la risa sorprendida de Takumi y la mirada de Syoya, agregó: —. Claro, si no es mucha molestia.</p>
<p>Después de obtener el mandado de Yonashiro Sho y platicar casualmente con Takumi, mitad pixie y mitad humano, partieron de la tienda, de nuevo a las calles bulliciosas del mercado mágico.</p>
<p>El humor de Syoya había mejorado al pasar unos cuantos minutos, probablemente olvidando la acusación de Shion. Por mucho que Shion hubiera deseado que el tema se alargará para terminar obteniendo una llave ante ese candado en su relación, Syoya era un hombre simple que no gustaba de dejarse llevar fácilmente con trivialidades.</p>
<p>A pesar de eso, el mayor se encontraba con sus espíritus renovados y listo para “<em>probar una de las mejores comidas que podas tener en toda tu vida, Tsurubo Shion</em>”. Continuaron caminando casualmente entre las tiendas, parando su paso cuando algo llamada la atención de Shion y Syoya proveía explicaciones con su mejor imitación de voz de guía turístico.</p>
<p>—A su izquierda, queridos amigos, podemos observar la tienda con el mejor jugo del universo que puedas probar. ¿Y adivinen qué?</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—¡Está hecho desde hace diez generaciones por ogros de Yellow Stone!</p>
<p>—¡Oh!</p>
<p>Había muchas cosas que Shion quería tomar para convertirlo en un recuerdo, más Syoya le había recomendado ni siquiera prender su mismo teléfono para que no absorbiera energía y terminara explotando en el proceso. Lo único que tenía Shion en cambio era tener que memorizar cada detalle y dejar que con el tiempo la imagen, las palabras y cada color permaneciera intacto.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces no se puede tomar fotografías del mercado? —preguntó curioso Shion, se habían detenido en una tienda que vendía pelucas vivas, unas simulando serpientes, otras llamas, si Shion tuviera el suficiente dinero para comprarlas, terminaría definitivamente con la de serpientes.</p>
<p>—¡Claro que sí! El caso aquí es que no tiene que ser con teléfonos comunes. ¿Conoces las cámaras de rollo? —Syoya empezó a buscar entre sus jeans su cartera y logró encontrar una pequeña fotografía instantánea hacía Shion—. Esta foto la tomó Sho-san en mi primera visita al mercado mágico.</p>
<p>La foto mostraba colores básicos hasta el punto de tener que fijar detenidamente la vista en ella, tratando de descifrar los rostros. Era un Syoya de no más de dieciséis años, sonriente y con menos cabello que en el presente, vestía su uniforme de preparatoria y parecía verse en su ambiente con el fondo del mercado mágico a sus espaldas. A un lado podía distinguir solamente la presencia de Ruki, haciendo un signo de paz y recargándose sobre Syoya, y otras dos figuras igual de jóvenes que Syoya.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces no siempre has tenido el cabello tapándote más de la mitad de tu rostro? —bromeó Shion, obteniendo un leve empujón de juego por parte del mayor—. ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Parecen de tu edad?</p>
<p>—Este es Sukai, trabaja para Ren como cazador —señaló el más alto con un rostro de póker—. El otro es Shosei, ¿creo que ya lo he mencionado como el doctor no oficial del equipo?</p>
<p>Shion recordaba un tal Shosei en unas de sus pláticas que involucraban en veces alcohol y también heridas en el cuerpo del mayor, asintió y pregunto: —¿A qué te refieres como el doctor no oficial?</p>
<p>—Shosei es el que nos trata, viene de una familia totalmente mágica pero el decidió estudiar medicina humana —trató de aclarar Syoya—. En el mundo mágico no existe en sí medicina mágica si más bien se le conoce como chamanismo. Normalmente los que fungen como médicos son los hechiceros con buenas aptitudes de pócimas, no existen en sí encantos que te puedan arreglar.</p>
<p>—¿No puedes arreglarte un brazo roto? —preguntó Shion, frunciendo su ceño. Syoya sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Aunque no lo creas, la magia tampoco interfiere con las leyes naturales de lo que conocemos como vida. Puedes tomar pócimas que van a tratar de ayudarte, pero no puedes dejar todo en manos de las pócimas. Volverte adicto a ellas puede ser muy peligroso a tal punto que tu cuerpo no va a poder recuperarse por sí solo.</p>
<p>Eso explicaba un par de cosas. Después de aquel horrible encuentro con el bakeneko Syoya había terminado con numerosos moretones, los cuales duraron visiblemente por semanas.</p>
<p>Shion quedo pensativo por el resto del camino hasta el restaurante en el que iban a comer. Sus pensamientos navegando ocasionalmente en conclusiones turbias, olvidando totalmente que necesitaba tocar los pies en la tierra.</p>
<p>—¡Listo, es aquí! —Syoya señaló un local extenso con un estilo arquitectónico simple, podía notarse un tanto la diferencia entre los demás negocios a esté. Una persona se encontraba en la entrada sobre un pequeño stand que cubría toda la entrada de dicho restaurante.</p>
<p>Se acercaron hacía el local con calma, Syoya delante de él y dijo: —¡Yugo! ¡Pensé que hoy no trabajabas!</p>
<p>El mencionado levantó la vista, era un chico con un rostro demasiado joven, Shion pensaba que no podía sobrepasar más de veinte años con tan jovialidad en sus facciones.</p>
<p>—¡Syoya! ¿Cuál es este milagro de andar paseando por estos lugares? —al notar su acompañante, Shion pisándole obviamente los talones a Syoya, hizo una cara de reconocimiento—. <em>Oh</em>, ¿vienes al restaurante?</p>
<p>—Sí, vengo con Shion. Shion te presentó a Yugo, Yugo te presentó a Shion —Syoya lo sopesó unos segundos y comentó por lo bajo—. Vaya, hoy has conocido mucha gente.</p>
<p>Yugo tomo la iniciativa y saludó energéticamente. —Mucho gusto Shion. Qué bueno que decidieron darse un paseo. Hoy están de suerte, tenemos varios lugares disponibles. ¿Tenían pensado un lugar en específico?</p>
<p>—El habitual, Yugo. Hoy será conocer algo familiar —sonrió ligeramente hacía Shion, el menor lo miró con curiosidad ante aquellas palabras. ¿<em>Familiar</em>? ¿<em>A qué rayos se refería</em>?</p>
<p>Yugo asintió. —Claro. Entonces, síganme.</p>
<p>Entraron al restaurante, no sin antes de que Syoya se acercara para entrelazar sus manos, su fría piel sufriendo un choque contra la calidez del cuerpo de Shion, había algo que le hacía retorcer en si su estómago y pensar en miles y unas cosas ante este tipo de contactos, por muy adolescente que lograra en veces sonar.</p>
<p>—Estate preparado —susurró Syoya en su oído lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento resoplara en la piel descubierta. En su tono de voz resaltaba un sentimiento de travesura, ¿<em>en que habías caído, Tsurubo Shion</em>?—. Aparte de tener la mejor comida existente en el mercado… también tienen la mejor temática.</p>
<p>Shion simuló el mismo tono de Syoya. —¿Va a ser de temática de extraterrestres? ¿Algo así como naves espaciales?</p>
<p>—Muy cerca —Syoya bufó ligeramente, callándose en el momento por el que pasaron por un tipo lobby.  </p>
<p>Solamente había puertas en el mismo lobby, unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso, todas con una escritura irreconocible. Yugo los encaminó hasta una de esas puertas y con una sonrisa confidente abrió la misma.</p>
<p>Tsurubo Shion, por enésima vez en ese día, se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.</p>
<p>Cuando Syoya había dicho que este iba a ser un lugar temático no hubiese esperado tanto realismo. No sabía diferenciar con exactitud si la habitación era extensa o si solamente era una ilusión por la misma temática.</p>
<p>De algo estaba seguro, nunca hubiese esperado un restaurante donde la decoración era… el universo.</p>
<p>Shion había sido un fanático de la astronomía desde temprana edad, siempre acarreando a su padre y, en ocasiones, a su hermana menor a las reuniones ocasionales de una liga de astronomía de su ciudad.</p>
<p>Recordaba como si fuera ayer el regalo más importante en sus jóvenes años, un telescopio lo suficitentemente potente para poder ver las estrellas con facilidad. Su padre lo había llevado fuera de la ciudad, fuera de las luces que nublaban el cielo y Shion se había quedado hipnotizado por horas, solamente con la compañía de su padre y un libro básico de astronomía.</p>
<p>La decoración se veía tan irreal, más cuando un cometa pasó a su lado y escuchó la voz de Syoya a su lado diciéndole: —Tócalo, no le temas.</p>
<p>Siguiendo su consejo estiró la mano y al tacto sintió un calor entre sus dedos para después observar la forma de la cola del cometa desaparecerse en una lluvia tenue de brillo. Se quedó sin aliento, sonriendo para sí mismo y dejando un suave suspiro escapar por sus labios.</p>
<p>Todavía al sentarse en su mesa designada Shion seguía anonado de la vista, era como estar flotando en el mismo universo, los planetas se movían minúsculamente, las constelaciones relucían como si siempre estuviesen en un eterno estado de vivacidad.</p>
<p>—Entonces —carraspeó Syoya, obteniendo la atención de Shion—. Veo que te gusto mucho la temática. La comida también es de otro universo. No es mi intención hacer un juego de palabras.</p>
<p>Shion rio ante la mueca del mayor. —La verdad me hubiera conformado con un hot dog o algo por el estilo. Esto es…</p>
<p>—¿Increíble? —ante el asentimiento de Shion, Syoya se mostró más que complacido—. Nunca te hubiera recomendado malos lugares, Tsurubo Shion.</p>
<p>—Nunca hubiera esperado esto —admitió Shion un poco apenado, su mirada seguía en las constelaciones encima de su cabeza, de momento varias estrellas fugaces recorrían el cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era una vista totalmente fascinante.</p>
<p>—En realidad las puertas que vistes en el lobby son de diferentes temáticas, está es de nuestro universo, las otras son de diferentes dimensiones que también tengo que admitir son necesarias de visitar —comentó Syoya.</p>
<p>Shion asintió un poco ido, realmente se había encapsulado en cada estrella que brillaba sin mucho esfuerzo alrededor de él, en veces no cabía la existencia de que era nada más que una pequeña hormiga en el universo pleno.</p>
<p>Syoya notó claramente lo fascinado que se encontraba y sonrió hacia él: —¿Eres un fanático de la astronomía?</p>
<p>Shion se devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, observando a Syoya y dedicándole una mirada lo suficientemente tierna y clara. —De hecho, sí, todavía tengo el primer telescopio que mis padres me regalaron.</p>
<p>—Pareces como el tipo de chicos que no dormían hasta observar todo el cielo en la noche —Syoya se recargó sobre la palma de su mano, el cansancio en su rostro era poco evidente, pero podía ver detrás de aquellos ojos que se encontraba igual de feliz que él.</p>
<p>—De hecho, solía hacer que mi padre madrugara mucho —admitió con una pequeña risa. La mirada de Syoya pasó a una curiosa y nuevamente Shion empezaba a sentirse como en aquellas noches en las que terminaban en sus departamentos a desoladas horas de la madrugada y la única conversación que tenían era tan simple, pero a la vez tan profunda que los dejaba hipnotizados por minutos.</p>
<p>Empezó a contar sobre sus días de pequeño aferrado a su viejo primer telescopio, como su padre gustaba comprarle libros de astronomía para niños y, cuando se lo permitía su madre, quedarse hasta horas desoladas viendo documentales del universo. Shion empezó a señalar cada constelación que conocía, “<em>aquella es acuario, tiene forma de pez</em>” y, cuando menos lo esperó, la comida había desaparecido de sus platillos.</p>
<p>Siendo honestos, Syoya le había recomendado los platillos básicos, los cuales conocía sobre ellos o sus nombres sonaban familiares a sus oídos y, después de recibirlos, había comentado en lo bajo un “<em>tendrás más veces para probar los otros platillos</em>”.</p>
<p>Cuando terminaron de pagar, todo a cuenta de Syoya cabe aclarar, empezaron a caminar de nuevo hasta la salida del mercado mágico. Shion estaba en un estado de relajación, su mente y cuerpo alineados de tal manera en la que sabía que a este punto nada iba a importar.</p>
<p>Al devolverse de nuevo a la dimensión humana, la noche había tomado preso la ciudad de Tokyo. Shion comenzó a recordar la vista de hace minutos, era una vil comparación, pero había algo en él que sentía que observar el verdadero universo lo hacía magnificarse de una sobremanera.</p>
<p>Syoya no comentó nada en el viaje de vuelta a su departamento en el metro. Shion empezaba a sentir el cansancio tumbar sus huesos y, por lógica, lo más cercano era el lugar del mayor.</p>
<p>Aun cuando ya habían existido varias veces en los que el uno o el otro terminaban durmiendo en sus respectivos departamentos, claro, todo con sus debidas limitaciones impuestas por las reglas de Kimata Syoya, Shion sentía que esta estadía era diferente a las demás.</p>
<p>Lo comprobó al momento de dejarse caer sobre el hombro del mayor mientras se encontraban sentados en uno de los vagones, el único sonido que había era el rugir de los rieles y el bullicio de una ciudad que nunca dormía. Syoya dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Shion y el menor empezó a delinear el perímetro de la mano de Syoya sobre la suya.</p>
<p>—Sabes —habló después de unos minutos en los que el silencio había reinado entre ellos—. Ruki-kun me sorprendió al llamarme esta tarde de una manera… incierta.</p>
<p>—¿Incierta? —respondió Syoya, su voz suave y un tanto envuelta por el ensueño—. Que te dije de no hacer caso a todo lo que Ruki-kun dice.</p>
<p>Shion esperó unos momentos, había cerrado los ojos y podía volver a recordar de nuevo el día de hoy.</p>
<p>—Me nombró como “<em>el novio no oficial de Kimata Syoya</em>”. ¿Qué opinas?</p>
<p>Volvió a reinar el silencio, hasta que el mayor se volteó ligeramente hacia él, golpeando juguetonamente su nariz y dijo:</p>
<p>—Yo le quitaría el “<em>no</em>” a ese nombre. ¿Qué ahora vas a creer más a Ruki-kun, que lo conoces de minutos, que a mí?</p>
<p>Sí los dos mostraban sonrisas similares y sus alientos compaginaban a la perfección, nadie hubiera pensado que solamente eran dos amigos muy unidos en aquel vagón del metro.</p>
<p>Shion no pudo evitar el sonido de asco ante la expresión de Syoya y, sin nada que perder, el mayor lo arremedo de una manera tan graciosa que sus risas empezaron a opacar alrededor de ellos.</p>
<p>Tal vez, lentamente, Tsurubo Shion dejaría de odiar las rutinas con el tiempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Aunque la felicidad de terminar entrelazados de las manos por todo el viaje hasta la estación más cercana al departamento de Syoya fue magnifica, nada se podría igualar a las constantes miradas de las señoras de edad adulta enfrente suyo que comentaban en susurros “<em>la juventud de hoy no tiene vergüenza</em>” y Syoya soplando un poco de polvo de hombre-álamo para que “<em>aprendan un poco del mundo que no debería darles vergüenza</em>”.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es un auto regalo a mi misma porque por fin saldrá Stargazer. No se si se nota que al final solamente quería terminar con todo esto, este os se debería llamar "agarrados de las manos por siempre".</p>
<p>tw <a href="https://twitter.com/syoyalavanda">@syoyalavanda</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>